1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to medical imaging and more specifically to mammography techniques. It relates in particular to a compression pad for a mammography apparatus, as well as a mammography apparatus including such a pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Mammography apparatuses conventionally include at least one source of X-rays and a console, arranged opposite said source and configured to receive and support the patient's breast. This console includes a sensor for sensing X-rays after they have passed through the patient's breast (array of sensors, film cassette sensitive to X-rays, etc.) and has a compression plate—also called a pad—capable of compressing the breast against the console during imaging.
Mammography apparatuses in this sense include, for example, those that the GE Medical Systems company proposes under the name “Senographe” (registered trademark). A detailed example of the structure of such an apparatus is also described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,196.
Normally, a compression pad for a mammography apparatus comprises a compression plate made of a material transparent to X-rays, attached to a support, for example in the form of an arch. This support is itself hooked onto means of the mammography apparatus that make it possible to translate the compression pad in the direction of the X-rays, so as to compress the patient's breast between the console and said pad.
Usually, the two parts that constitute, on the one hand, the compression plate made of a material transparent to X-rays and, on the other hand, the support are attached to one another, for example by rivet-type means.